Natural Selection 2
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agent David. Cole Peterson, Apr 01 15:53: First of all, do not send me a prepared response. Do not end the ticket without giving me a chance to respond. Please read the entirety of my message and respond accordingly. Every time I select a block in ROBLOX Studio (Edit Mode or Build Mode), Studio crashes. ROBLOX Studio will stop responding and I have to force close it (a window appears that says ROBLOX Studio has stopped responding). No matter what place I choose to edit, I have this problem. I have tried reinstalling ROBLOX both by uninstalling it using the uninstall exe, and by deleting all its files and installing it again. I have tried restarting my computer already. I can't do anything in ROBLOX Studio at all because of this issue. This problem began just today (about an hour before I sent this message). I am tech-savvy enough to understand anything you can tell me regarding this issue, so do not feel the need to explain the steps behind doing certain actions. Thanks. David, Apr 03 08:36: Good afternoon, Thank you for contacting us.I am sorry to hear this is happening to you. Lets try some trouble shooting to see if we can ROBLOX working properly for you. If a simple reboot does not work to fix your problems, please follow the instructions below to reinstall the Roblox software. Make sure to follow each step. Part 1: Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. You do not have to uninstall the program before reinstalling it. Reinstalling will overwrite the copy of the program on your computer, and replace any deleted or broken files. Make sure ALL other programs are closed when performing the reinstall. If this doesn't seem to work, then please do the following: 1.Clear your Temporary Internet Files*** (See below for more details on how to do this). This is very important, in case the Roblox.exe installer program did not download correctly. 2.Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. ***The easiest way to delete your Temporary Internet Files is to use Internet Explorer and go to Tools>Delete Browsing History>Temporary Internet Files>Delete. Or, you can go directly to the Temporary Internet Files folder on your hard drive. The location of the depends on the version of Windows and whether or not you are using user profiles. For Windows 7 and Windows Vista: If you have Windows 7 or Windows Vista then Temporary Internet Files are in these locations (note that they can be on another drive instead of drive C): C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\ C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\Low\ Please note that you will have to change the settings of Windows Explorer to show all kinds of files (including the protected system files) in order to access these folders. For Windows XP and Windows 2000: If you have Windows XP or Windows 2000 then Temporary Internet Files are in this location (note that on your PC they can be on other drive instead of drive C): C:\Documents and Settings\\Local Settings\Temporary Internet Files\ If you have only one user account on Windows XP or Windows 2000 then replace with Administrator to get the path of the Temporary Internet Files folder. Part 2: If you're still having problems, check your firewall: A lot of antivirus or internet security software tries to control which programs can access the internet. Often, these programs err on the side of caution and by default no program is allowed access. The easiest thing to try is just turning your internet firewall software off - but if you would prefer not to do that, follow these steps to safely allow ROBLOX to access the internet: Please search Builderman's Help for Norton, MSN, and AOL specific help. A.Find your firewall program's control panel. Often you can find this in the taskbar in the lower right hand corner of your desktop. Otherwise, it is probably in your Windows Control Panel. It's very common to find the control panel in your taskbar. Make sure to check down there. B.Find the program permissions section. C.Find ROBLOX and allow it unrestricted access to the internet. Repeat Part 1 to reinstall Roblox again after you have reconfigured your firewall. Please let us know if you're still having problems. Thank you, David Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 03 11:46: I said I didn't want a prepared response... I have gotten that same response at least five times throughout my time on ROBLOX. Windows 2000 is not a compatible OS with ROBLOX, and hasn't been since around 2009, if I recall correctly. Deleting Internet browsing history on IE doesn't and never will affect how a client-based, individual program runs. I ha e tried for support on this issue three times now, I have gotten that message each time, and it has never helped. I have a small amount of late information that might help you fix this problem. Any version of ROBLOX Studio that I install from any test site works. I have been using gametest3.robloxlabs.com to download a working version of Studio, but using this version, of course, I cannot connect to the official to roblox.com site through Studio to edit my places, and I cannot access any of my models in the Toolbox because of how it's connected to the gamtest3 site. What I need help with is ROBLOX Studio crashing whenever a selection is made on a model or part. I suspect this problem has something to do with Studio's automatic connection to roblox.com since it only occurs when I use the version of Studio that I installed from roblox.com, even though the Studios from gametest sites appear to be just as up-to-date. Please notify your superiors about this issue so it can be fixed. I am fairly certain this is a problem with the Studio client itself, since this starred happening after an update that broke many functionalities of ROBLOX for many users. Thanks. David, Apr 03 11:52: Hello Cole, Thank you for contacting us. Please try deleting your cookies by following the steps on this help page: https://www.roblox.com/Login/Help.aspx Then restart your computer and try logging back in. Have you tried using a different web browser? Thank you, David Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 03 17:45: A recent ROBLOX update fixed the problem. Category:Real Support Tickets